Raishin Akabane
|Epithet = Boy |Epithet 2 = Samurai Boy |Epithet 3 = Oriental |Epithet 4 = Don Juan |Epithet 5 = Lothario |Nickname = |Nickname 2 = |Nickname 3 = |Nickname 4 = |Nickname 5 = |Ranked = 1235th'/1236 (Original) ''100th/1236 (after defeating Felix Kingsfort)'' |Age = 17 |Year = 2nd Year (Admitted) |Gender = Male |Height = |Classification = Puppeteer |Classification 2 = Magician |Classification 3 = |Classification 4 = |Classification 5 = |Professor = Kimberly　''(Machine Physics)'' |Puppeteer = |Automaton = Yaya |Automaton 2 = Irori (Registered in Volume 13) |Automaton 3 = Komurasaki (Registered in Volume 13) |Automaton 4 = |Automaton 5 = |Automaton 6 = |Magic Circuit = |Magic Circuit 2 = |Magic Circuit 3 = |Magic Circuit 4 = |Magic Circuit 5 = |Registration Code = '''''Second Last |Affiliation = Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart |Affiliation 2 = Gauntlet |Affiliation 3 = Japanese Army |Affiliation 4 = |Affiliation 5 = |Family = Unnamed father (Deceased) |Family 2 = Unnamed mother (Deceased) |Family 3 = Akabane Tenzen (Elder Brother) |Family 4 = Akabane Nadeshiko (Younger Sister, Deceased) |Family 5 = Unjaku (Sword Instructor) |Family 6 = Karyusai Shouko |Family 7 = |Family 8 = |Family 9 = |Family 10 = |Occupation = Student |Occupation 2 = Japanese Army undercover agent |Occupation 3 = |Occupation 4 = |Occupation 5 = |Course = |Dormitory = Tortoise Dormitory |Voiced By = |Ability Name = |Ability Name 2 = |Ability Name 3 = |Novel = Volume 1 |Manga = Chapter 1 |Anime = Episode 1 |Audio Drama = Drama CD |Video Game = Facing "Burnt Red" }} is the main protagonist of the Unbreakable Machine-Doll series. A puppeteer from Japan, who together with his automaton, Yaya, entered the Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart in Liverpool, England. He is a surviving member of the Akabane Clan and came to join the Night Party for the purpose of exacting revenge on his brother, Akabane Tenzen, whom he thinks killed his family and he assumes to be Magnus. Raishin though was mainly in the academy as a spy sent by the Japanese Army to gather intelligence on the latest Machinart developed by major world powers. Originally, he was supposed to receive the examination results of being in the 1236th out of the 1236 or the last place, but since August Veyron passed his test papers blank, Raishin was then placed at the 1235th out of the 1236 or the second to the last place. Hence, he later became known as , the registration code Kimberly gave him after he defeated Felix Kingsfort and obtained the entry qualification for the Night Party during the Cannibal Candy Arc. He was then placed to the 100th seat, after being rated only in Machinart battle. Raishin is also one of the candidates foreseen by Father Time. Etymology meaning "crimson", meaning "wing" and meaning "thunder", meaning "truth". Appearance Akabane Raishin has short unkempt layered black (dark brown) hair, black eyes (with blueish undertones) that are as sharp as an eagle's, and fair complexion. He has a sharp and angular shaped small built body and an average height. He wears his school uniform composed of a tailored single-breasted open collared black waistcoat fastened with three small vertically lined gold buttons at his left over an open collared tailored white long sleeved dress shirt with gray cuffs. Strapped on each of his shoulders is a what look like a worn out of shape military issued gold buckled dark brown harness connecting onto a golden ring buckle at his back which seemed to act as a replacement for a holster, a gold buckled dark brown arm band on his right arm and a brown belt with a golden ring shaped buckle, which are all packed full of magic tools such as magic stones and amulets, equipment such as a knife and a torchlight. He wears a pair of grayish brown trousers and black laced brown shoes. After defeating Felix, Raishin was qualified into the Gauntlets and as a qualifier, he wears a pair of dark brown silk fingerless gloves, that shimmers under the light. It has a crisscross strap detail on top and fastened with a snap. The words [Second Last] is woven with golden thread on the cuff of one of the gloves. He also has a black cloak which he was seen wearing during the Night Party's Opening Ceremony. The cloak has a gold trimmed high collar, gold trimmed military shoulder straps, a grey vertical trimmed enclosure, a gold stripe horizontally lined below the shoulder level, and below it, parallel on each side of the enclosure are two golden buttons. His sleepwear is a white kimono with a single vertical lined black stripe design at his left tomoeri, a huge single vertical black stripe at each of the tips of his sode and a lightgreen to white stripped Heko obi wrapped around his waist. Whenever he is hospitalized, he is seen wearing a white hospital robe top knotted with a small ribbon at his right and white trousers. During the time Raishin was kicked out of his family's house and the night of the Akabane Clan’s Massacre, he wore a green jinbei. In the light novel, Raishin wears a coat during the time he was traveling to Liverpool while in manga, during the time he was in London until the time he traveled to Liverpool. In the light novel, in volume 6, Raishin wore a jacket, and in volume 0, when he was still in the Japanese Army, wore an army green Japanese army uniform. In the light novel special, Angelic Element, in volume 3, during the fireworks festival, a younger Raishin wore a light blue yukata with cherry blossoms designs with a blue obi wrapped around his waist. Personality Raishin is a person who is set on his goal of revenge. Background Chronology Facing "Shadow Moon" Facing "Cannibal Candy" Inside a train that had departed from London and was bound for Liverpool, Raishin had his usual playful banters with Yaya. The train finally arrived at Lime Street Station but passed through on without a hint of stopping as its brakes have malfunctioned. Along with Yaya, they then made their way to the top of the carriage and swiftly ran to the front of the train. Raishin used Shinkan Shijuuhachishou on Yaya. She then launched at the train's nose, landing a considerable distance in front of the train. Then, the train crashed on Yaya, driving her back about 50 meters, but she remained unharmed and the train completely halted. Raishin and Yaya then left the scene and made their way into the Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart. During a lunch break, on main street, Raishin and Yaya stand in the middle of the of the opened path lying in wait for Charlotte, and as she arrived, Raishin taunted her into a fight. Two days prior, evening, in the dim hallway of the central auditorium, Raishin was disappointed after receiving the test results of the special test he just took. Yaya tried consoling him, but Raishin felt even more depressed as he was abashed to face Shouko. Raishin's mention of Shouko's name miffed Yaya, strangling him on the neck, but suddenly, Kimberly butted in, surprising Yaya, thereby releasing Raishin. Kimberly then introduced herself, gave him some advise, and then started walking away when Raishin stopped her to consult on another way to enter the Night Party. Because of Raishin's persistence, she told him of another way then finally left. Raishin then announced his next course of action to Yaya. Raishin and Charlotte continued on their teasing exchange, but Yaya, misunderstanding what they were saying, interjectingly remarked a perverted line. Raishin tried silencing her, but a scowling Charlotte had already picked upped what Yaya had said, scoffing back at him then instructing Sigmund of crushing him. At that instant, Sigmund transformed into his huge original form. Raishin and Yaya were about to attack when they suddenly sensed the approaching iron ball, evading it instead. The iron ball passed through their earlier spot, continuing its trajectory and charging towards Sigmund, who swat the ball away. Armored Knight, Barefooted Girl, and Six-legged Beast then dashed into the area and attacked Sigmund, but Sigmund flew up and smacked away the three automata. Undine, Jack Frost, and Harpy attacked successively, cornering Sigmund, and then Golem finally immobilizing him. The iron ball next charged at Sigmund, but Yaya caught it before it hit him. The Ten Benchwarmers' Leader stepped out amidst the crowd of students along with Morning Star Wielder. White Robed Automaton then revived the three earlier defeated automata. The Ten Benchwarmers' Leader offered Raishin a proposal, but Raishin declined then commanded Yaya to attack. Yaya kicked the Golem away, enabling Sigmund to move freely again. Raishin was about to explain his plan to Charlotte when suddenly Witch fired a fireball at his back, engulfing him with a huge blast of fire, but Yaya had covered him, both Raishin and Yaya appearing from within the smoke completely unharmed. Raishin commanded Yaya, and she then burst forward and planted a fierce kick on Witch’s jaw, launching it, shattering apart in mid-air. The Ten Benchwarmer Leader, becoming desperate, commanded his group to attack Raishin instead. Armored Knight and Golem attacked Raishin, but Raishin lightly jumped away, dodging and landing neatly onto the ground. Raishin then used Kouen Juuniketsu on Yaya. Yaya kicked Golem, causing it to crash into Armored Knight, and then dashed into the enemy's midst. Raishin followed closely after her, picking up a piece of the earlier smashed automaton. He threw it as Yaya performed a feint for his attack to hit the opponent, causing it to loose its balance, allowing Yaya to land a kick, crushing it. As Raishin drew the Ten Benchwarmers’ attention to him, Charlotte waited for their automata to line up in a row, then had Sigmund launch Luster Cannon. The automata were caught up in the blast, each being hit in different parts of their body. The Ten Benchwarmers, defeated, retrieved their automata and scurried away. Charlotte was about to continue her fight with Raishin, but Raishin turned away and told her that they will resume it some other time. An indignant Charlotte could not accept Raishin’s response, but Raishin threw a smoke bomb and ran off a considerable distance away from her. Facing "Sword Angel" Facing "Elf Speeder" Facing "Rosen Kavalier" Facing "King's Singer" Facing "Crimson Red" Facing "Genuine Legends" Facing "Lady Justice" Facing "Star Gazer" Facing "Target Gold" Facing "Doll's Master" Facing "Master's Doll" Facing "Elder Empress" Facing "Violet Silver" Other Appearances Side Stories Facing "Palace Laplace I" Facing "Palace Laplace II" Facing "Angelic Element III" Facing "Angelic Element V" Anime Appearances Unbreakable Machine-Doll Special 1 Unbreakable Machine-Doll Special 4 Unbreakable Machine-Doll Special 6 Video Game Appearances Unbreakable Machine-Doll Facing "Burnt Red" Abilities Fuurinkazan "as swift as wind, as silent as forest, as fierce as fire, as unshakeable as mountain,": An elementary battle concept used by beginners in the field of puppetry that functions as a code or a vocalized command that lets Raishin adjust the nature of the magic energy, the amount of magic energy output, the type of magic art; or , the formation that Raishin and Yaya attacks with whether if it is offense or defense, which Raishin transmits to Yaya. The command is issued in the form of: the nature (based off the Fuurinkazan; , , or ) + number (magic energy output) + formation (offense or defense). The command would look like for example: for strike; or for binding; . * : A command based off the Fuurinkazan to increase Yaya's agility. In the anime, whenever Raishin uses Suimei on Yaya, he releases blue strings of magical energy onto her, enveloping her whole body, glowing off with blue magical energy for a short duration of time. * : A command based off the Fuurinkazan to increase Yaya's endurance and sturdiness to intercept attacks. Yaya, in a relaxed stance, a stance to catch an approaching attack, waits for the opponent's attack to land. In the anime, whenever Raishin uses Shinkan on Yaya, he releases green strings of magical energy onto her, enveloping her whole body, glowing off with green magical energy for a short duration of time. * : A command based off the Fuurinkazan for Yaya to release a barrage of movements or attacks. In the anime, whenever Raishin uses Kouen on Yaya, with a shou formation, he releases crimson strings of magical energy onto her, while with a ketsu formation, he releases yellow strings of magical energy, enveloping her whole body, glowing off with the respective magical energy for a short duration of time. * : A command based off the Fuurinkazan to increase Yaya's hardness. In the anime, whenever Raishin uses Tenken on Yaya, he releases yellow strings of magical energy onto her, enveloping her whole body, glowing off with yellow magical energy for a short duration of time. : The extreme application of each nature of magic. Zesshou is based on the fundamental concepts of Raishin's sword techniques which Raishin's sword instructor, Unjaku, taught him in the past. * : * : * : * : * : Kouyokujin : Battle Tactician Conjunction Formation : An unusual fighting style Raishin uses by fighting alongside his automaton. The Akabane clan was skilled in fighting as a group and controlling a military unit was its hallmark, but Raishin, having only seriously studied puppetry for two years, is incompetent in the field of puppetry and uses the fighting style as a cunning trick to cover it up by substituting his own body instead in place of another automaton. The fighting style is only possible due to the fact that Raishin has knowledge in martial arts and as well as uses the Fuurinkazan on his automaton, Yaya, who is also capable of independent movement. He still uses the style later on even though he is already using the Setsugetsuka Trilogy. Other Abilities * : Exceptionally allows Raishin to catch his target's movements even if the target is hidden within a huge crowd. * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ** : ** : * : Equipment * : * : Harness : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Relationships Yaya Charlotte Belew Domon Hinowa Karyusai Shouko Irori Komurasaki Unjaku Griselda Weston Loki Alice Bernstein Frey Ionela Eliade Henrietta Belew Akabane Nadeshiko Akabane Tenzen Magnus Kimberly Edmund Hotaru Appearance Gallery Character Art Designs Gallery Akabane Raishin's Anime Character Profile.jpg|Akabane Raishin's anime character profile. Akabane Raishin Anime Character Profile Blu-ray Disc Vol.I Booklet.jpg|Akabane Raishin Anime Character Profile Blu-ray Disc/DVD Vol.I Booklet. Trivia * In the light novel, Raishin wore a coat during the time he traveled to Liverpool, while in the manga, during the time he was in London to the time he traveled to Liverpool. Quote * (To Felix, from Volume 1) : “I wouldn’t be your subordinate even if my mother asked me to.” References }} Category:Humans Category:Japanese Category:Akabane Clan Category:Puppeteers Category:Magicians Category:Japanese Army Category:Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart Category:Students Category:Gauntlets